A Little Bit of Luck
by racesgurl52787
Summary: *Ch. 8 is up!!!* Bitsy is an aspiring actress who gets to know the newsies and they help her resolve some of her past problems. R/R ch. 8: Everyone is getting pepped up for a night of partying. Sets the stage for later action. R/R.
1. New Girl In Town

None of these characters in this chapter are mine except Bitsy.  Please read and review!! Hope you enjoy it!! Ok, by the way, if you don't like descriptions, then just skim the first two chapters, because the plot doesn't get thick until the third chapter. But please give my story a chance!! And sorry about the random lines: I just reformatted A Little Bit of Luck, but the lines wouldn't go away. Just ignore them, they have no purpose.

Chapter 1:

They were just your average newsies. Rowdy, crude, noisy… just nuisances in general.  But that was only to the people who didn't know them, the people who didn't see the other side of their lives: friendship, humor, sadness, anger, and- yes- romance.  It was this side that most people didn't see and didn't realize existed, and it was this side that people weren't aware of as they saw these certain newsies walking through the street with their papers in hand, shouting "Extra! Extra!" hoping to make a profit of half a penny per paper and not have any leftovers that they would have to eat later.  And it was this more intimate side of them that was about to be discovered by someone who needed it most…

"Hey, Jack!" shouted an Italian boy- probably about seventeen, dressed slightly better than the others- as he ran to join the group.  This was Anthony Higgins, more commonly known as Racetrack.  He had a gold watch chain that gleamed from under his plaid vest, clearly a precious possession of his (and probably the only valuable thing he owned).  

"Hey Race! How's your day at the track?" replied Jack.  He stood out from the other newsies as well, for instead of the more common newsie cap or bowler, he sported a cowboy hat, accompanied by a red bandana.  This was Jack Kelly- nicknamed Cowboy- who had lead the newsie strike earlier that year.  He had the evident charisma of a born leader, and that charisma was what had made the strike a success.

"Not bad, not bad… I got dis bet goin' and it's a sure thing… well, almost sure anyways." Betting was his weakness, but occasionally it got him an extra buck or two, which allowed him to get himself the nicer outfit. "Ya'll off ta see Medda? I ain't seen her in a while!"

"Course we are! Why else would we'se be in dis part of da neighborhood? Ya know dis ain't my sellin' spot," responded Jack in a joking tone.

"Medda sure's worth da trip, though… ya know, I thinks da last time I saws her was at da rally," interjected a new voice, which came from a blonde kid with an eye-patch.  Kid Blink was his name, for obvious reasons.  He was a sweet kid, but tended to be a little high strung.  The rally he was referring to was the newsie rally during the strike when the police charged in and arrested half the newsies there, himself and the others here included.  That experience had almost landed Jack imprisonment in the Refuge till he was twenty-one.

"Yea, and that is really much too long," added another of the newsies, though he was obviously more educated, as anyone could tell from his accent.  Along with that educated voice came a brain too.  During the strike he had earned the nickname the Walking Mouth, as he was the brain behind Jack's words. But right now his brilliant mind was on other things.  "I still remember when I first heard her sing."

"Yea Davey, you sure was amazed by dat one… remember, right afta we 'scaped from Snyda… why, we'd just met den," Jack chuckled to himself at the memory of Davey's awe-struck face after his first meeting with Medda.  Davey's real name was David Jacobs, and he, unlike the other newsies, had a family and a real home.  But he was nonetheless one of the newsies, and was treated just like everyone else.  It seemed as though he really was just like everyone else, and it was easy to forget how new to the newsie business he was too.  It hadn't even been a year since he became one. But he fit right in, and, in fact, was one of the best newsies in Manhattan, second only to Jack.  The four of them then continued on their way to Medda's, talking about the strike and paper headlines and girls.

            A few blocks later, they arrived in front of a Theatre, but instead of going in the front, they automatically headed to the side door.  They then found themselves the backstage of the theatre they had just stood in front of.  They could hear an enchanting voice singing from onstage and they waited till the song was over.  After it ended, a woman of about thirty entered from the stage.  At the sight of the boys, her eyes lit up. 

At the sight of her, all the boys started talking at once: "Medda!" "Heya Medda." "Hows you been?" "Its been a long time Medda." And other such phrases caught the ears of the stagehands who were observing the odd, yet all too common scene.  They were all used to the newsies' visits and had been surprised at how long it had been since they were last there.  

Finally, they newsies stopped talking and let Jack have his time to speak.  "Hey Medda, miss me?" he asked. 

"Kelly! Of course, kid." Medda responded in her usual, loving tone, as she proceeded to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  "Listen kids, I got…" Medda was about to say, but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice that said, "Medda, do I look alright? I'm going on soon."

The newsies all looked up, and when they found its owner, they were all amazed to see it belonged to a pretty girl about their age, dressed in a emerald green dress that came down a little past her knees.  Each of the newsies paused for a second, taking a second glance just to make sure that she was really there and they weren't imagining her.

Jack was only one not affected.  Because he already had a girlfriend, Sarah- Davey's sister- he didn't look at other girls as potential romances.  He loved Sarah and had no interest in letting go of such a good thing.  Medda realized this and took the initiative.  Hopefully the other boys would come back to their senses.

"Jack, this is Elizabeth, but we call her either Liz or Bitsy around here," Medda said as Bitsy offered her hand to Jack, who took it and bowed as he replied, "Jack Kelly at you service."

Davey was the first of the other three to react.  "Nice to meet you Liz, I'm David Jacobs," he said, remembering his manners that his parents were so proud of.  Liz gave a little curtsy in response.

"Kid Blink here. It's a pleasure Bitsy," said Kid as he offered his hand.  Just as she took it, Jack noticed Race hadn't said anything yet.  He glanced over at Race, and was amused to see that Race seemed to be at a loss for words.  Though Race was a bit of a smart mouth, when it came to girls he was the most awkward of the four of them.  The he gave Race a little nudge and he snapped out of it, just in time to say- in his usual slick manner- as she offered her hand and he kissed it, "My dear Bitsy, you'se brightened me day just by smiling. Racetrack Higgins here, but you'se can call me Race."

Please read and review!!! I hope you liked it. 

-Racesgurl


	2. Bitsy

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing!! I'm glad you all like it so far.  Hope my story lives up to any expectations you may have.  **Disclaimer:** I wanted to add (just in case) that none of these characters in this chapter are mine except Bitsy.  The only place that is mine is "Joe's."  And the song in this chapter also belongs to Disney.  

**_Keep reviewing!!! _**Hope you all like the second chapter (and I hope you can forgive me for keeping Jack with Sarah, I know some people aren't too fond of her- myself included, but I didn't have anyone else for Jack so I figured why not). Also, a friend of mine is writing a parallel story about one of the smaller characters I am going to introduce later named Kit, so if you want more, you can read hers when she puts it up. Her pen name is Patch530. And on a final note: sorry if the first few chapters lack a lot of exciting plot- I'm getting there, but these chapters are important! So please read and review!

**Chapter 2:**

 "Well, I better get onstage. I hope you'll be watching," Bitsy said to the newsies, but she was looking at Race while she said it.  Race could feel her green eyes, the same shade as her dress, on him until she disappeared from sight.  

"Well, boys, I hope you will come watch Bitsy with me.  I think you may recognize the song she's about to sing," Medda said as she started toward the door to the balcony.  As the boys quietly shuffled in, they could hear a clear, melodic voice starting to sing, "My lovey-dovey baby, I boo-hoo-hoo for you."

After the performance, the guys said their goodbyes as they left out the side door.  Jack noticed that a change had come over Race- he had been unusually quiet since meeting Bitsy- but Jack didn't say anything.  Then the four of them headed to Tibby's for dinner.

At Tibby's, the conversation was devoted to Medda's hot new apprentice.  "She's gorgeous," Blink said when other newsies started to inquire about this new girl in town.  "I wouldn't minds invitin' her to me room t'night, if ya knows what I means."  Even though Race knew Blink was just joking, he couldn't make himself stay there, listening to them talk about Bitsy like that.  He had to get out of there.  So he got up and walked out, as the eyes of the other newsies followed him out the door.  "Whaddya thinks wrong wit 'im?" Blink questioned as he watched Race leave.  A murmur of responses came from the newsies, but none were distinguishable. 

As Race left Tibby's, he didn't even pause to think about where he was headed.  In fact, he didn't really think at all.  All he could think (if you can call it thinking, but it was more like dreaming) about was her.  Her petite, slender figure with that long light brown hair that had glimmered earlier that day under the stage lights.  And that voice.  Race wasn't even aware that as he walked- lost in his day dream- he was slowly approaching Medda's theatre.  Next thing he knew, he was at the side door.  He thought to himself, 'Well, as long as I'se here, I mights as well say hello'_._ So in he went.  

            "Race! Hey kid, it's been a long time since I saw you!" said Medda jokingly as she saw Race enter.  "I, uh, I'se, well," was all Race could get to come out of his usually oh-so-slick mouth when he saw that Medda wasn't alone, but Bitsy was with her.  Medda caught on quickly, and she saved him by interjecting, "Race, how about you take Bitsy out for dinner? She was just telling me how hungry she is, but I can't leave now and she doesn't know her way around New York yet."

Next thing he knew, Race was walking down the street with Bitsy.  As they chatted, Race gradually felt more at ease.  She started talking about how wonderful Medda is and how lucky she was to be taken in by her.  Race just listened.  Her voice was like a nightingale to him, and he could have listened to her for hours.  Then, she paused for a minute, and it was then that Race realized that he had no idea where to take her for dinner.  

Tibby's was out of the question, because Race knew all the newsies would still be there.  So, not knowing any other restaurants, Race glanced around to see if there were any places he could take her to.  He was getting worried when he suddenly remembered Davey talking about some nice place around here.  He seemed to remember Davey saying it was almost hidden by a seamstress' shop.  _A seamstress shop!  That had to be Miss Molloy's shop a block away!  That's right, it's the shop that Sarah works at_, he thought to himself as the conversation with Davey slowly came back to him.  

So he subtly headed off in that direction and Bitsy followed, unaware of the momentary distraction.  As they approached it, Race saw a sign barely sticking out next to the window that read, "Joe's."  So Race led Bitsy in, having no idea what it was like or what he could be getting himself into.  Those thoughts didn't even pass through his head though, because he was so absorbed in everything she said, that he barely noticed the world around him.

They found themselves in a quaint Italian restaurant, and sat down at a table in the corner.  As Bitsy was talking, Race noticed it was all about her life performing with Medda and her dreams for the future, but she had yet to even mention her past at all. 

So, he decided to try his luck and asked, "So, where dids you'se come from before you'se comes to Medda's?" At this, she paused.  Then slowly, she replied, "I came from St. Margaret's School for Girls."  When Race didn't show any sign of recognition at the name that was all to familiar to her, Bitsy continued, "It's a boarding school where they teach girls everything they need to know in order to become 'proper young ladies'."  

She paused after this, as if she couldn't decide whether to continue confiding in this boy she had just met, but was pushed on by the fact that she felt as though she could talk to for hours and he'd just listen.  That was something she'd never had in any guy before: one who would (not only would, but wanted to!) listen to her story.  There was only one other person she had ever had that in, but it seemed as though their paths had gone two separate ways and she wasn't sure if they would cross again.

So she took a deep breath and plunged in, "My parents died when I was six.  My uncle was given custody of me, but he didn't want me, so he sent me off to boarding school. I've been there since, until recently, and the rest is history.  We graduated, but most girls go back there after graduation in order to have the school find them employment.  Since I didn't have any reason to go back, I didn't.  I know Medda because she was a friend of my mother's.  Since I had no where else to go, I came here and Medda welcomed me with open arms, as long as I would perform to help pay for my food and board, which is not a problem, because I've wanted to be an actress since I can remember."

"Well, youse certainly gots da talent ta be one," said Race, who had come out of his trance as he listened to Bitsy's story.  He was now somewhat back to the clever smart-mouth everyone knew so well.  After thinking for a minute, he continued, "So, youse all alone? No friends ta go backs for?"  

"I had one friend. My best friend I've ever had actually. She'd be the only reason to go back, but she got a job in Brooklyn last I heard," then Bitsy decided it was time to change the subject, "So, enough about me. Where do you come from?" 

As they chatted about Race's life as an orphan newsie, they completely forgot the point of their outing was to get dinner. They hadn't even noticed the waiter when he came to get their orders. So half an hour later, with their stomachs growling just as much as before (if not more), Race realized their mistake.  He was telling some stories of life as a Manhattan newsie, "Then, theres dis time Mush says to Jack, 'how'd ya sleep, Jack?' and Jack goes 'on me back. Mush'!! Ha, ya knows what we's gone and done? We forgots to order us some food. Well, Medda's gunna want youse back soon, so whys don't we'se just get two sandwiches ta go? We can eats dem on our way back."

A couple of blocks later, Race said goodbye after escorting Bitsy to Medda's.  Once she was inside, he casually started to walk to the boarding house.  When he got there, he was immediately interrogated.  Specs started it, innocently asking, "Race, where ya beens?" But instead of Race answering, Blink took the liberty of responding for him, "He hads ta be wit dat goil, ya know, Medda's new goil." A series of comments on that were made, most referring to how that nights events must have been anything but innocent.  All of the comments, however, went right by Race.  He didn't notice at all. He was lost in thought about her as he headed up to his room and went to bed, anticipating what tomorrow would bring.

**Note to readers: **Thanks so much for reading my story! Hope you like it so far. I promise the next chapter will start to reveal some interesting plot twists and turns, but I need to get all my ideas on paper first, so I'll have it up as soon as possible. If you liked what you've read so far, review it! I need some inspiration from the support of my readers! And if you didn't like it, well… REVIEW IT ANYWAY! Criticism is always welcome. Give me your thoughts on it. Thanks, Maudie. -- P.S. Race and Bitsy have just told me they are going on strike until their story gets more reviews, so if you want more, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want to write it, but they wont let me till they feel more loved by you all, so REVIEW!


	3. The Past Returns

Hey guys!! Thanks for reviewing!! And yea, I don't own any of the original newsies. But I do own Bitsy, Kit, Mandy, Mr. Gallagher, and I think that's all in this chapter. Shout outs: Patch- here is my romance novel chapter, finally finished (jk). To everyone else- I'm glad you like it, and hopefully you'll agree with me in that this chapter has more action in it as opposed to mostly descriptions. Enjoy! And please review! I want to know what you are thinking about it!!

Chapter 3:

            The sunlight was only beginning to seep through the window of the Manhattan newsies lodging house, when Race slowly woke up from a Utopia-like dream.  He had been with her, and she had been perfect, just like in real life.  Bitsy.  The memory of Medda's introduction echoed in his head.  He had to see her.  So he got out of bed, threw on his pants, shirt, vest and cap and snuck silently out of the bunkroom so as to not provoke any unnecessary questions from tired newsies.  

            A couple of minutes later, Race found himself in front of Medda's theatre.  As he gazed up at the humble, yet proud building, he noticed a figure moving at a second story window.  'It's her!' he thought to himself as his own excitement and anticipation built.  Then he bent down and grabbed a pebble off the cobblestone street, and gently he tossed it at the window. 

            As it hit the glass, a faint tap could be heard from the street and its softly echoed away.  As it faded, the figure returned to the window and when it opened Race could see Bitsy's dainty face with her deep green eyes peering out questioningly.  As her gaze shifted to Race, she smiled and whispered, "Hang on, I'll be down in a second. Meet me at the side door."

            That second seemed to last forever to Race, who hurried to the side door to wait for her.  After the never ending second, the door creaked open and Bitsy came out, glowing with a radiant happiness that seemed to illuminate the alley.  Entranced by her once again, Race forgot to greet her.  Trying to make up for his mistake, he quickly said, "Heya Bitsy, hows you been?"

            "You just brought me home a couple of hours ago, Race, it's not like you haven't seen me lately," she replied jokingly, teasing Race for his blunder.  Race decided to ignore that comment and changed the subject, "I thinks today's a good day to introduce youse to the boys. Whadda ya say ta lunch at Tibby's today?"  Bitsy responded happily, "Sure, that would be fun. But we have a while till lunch, and you should be working."  Race, not wanting to leave her, suggested, "Well, whys don't youse come wit me? Ise can show ya 'round New Yawk."  She agreed, so they headed off to the distribution office to get some papers.  

They didn't encounter many other newsies there, because it was later than any smart newsie usually got their papers.  That was probably for the best though, because Race wasn't sure he was ready yet to get loads of crap about him and Bitsy.  He needed these last few hours till lunch to prepare himself for it.  

After getting their papers, he automatically started to head toward Sheepshead Races, forgetting that Bitsy had no idea what was going on. "So, where are we going anyway?" she asked curiously.  Surprised, he replied, "Ta Sheepshead of course," before remembering that she had no idea what 'Sheepshead' was.  He quickly added, "that's da racetrack 'round here," which caused her to look at him with a look that clearly said, _why on earth would we be going there??._ In response to that look, he replied, "Let's just say that's I'se called 'Race' for a reason.  It's me sellin' spot."

            After a short walk, they found themselves outside of a large entrance, which Bitsy assumed was the entrance to Sheepshead.  Race noticed that she seems slightly nervous, and he was about to ask her about it when he heard a familiar voice. "Heya Race, Ise thought you'd neva get here!" said the voice, which Race recognized as Kid Blink's.  He glanced around and sure enough there was the sandy haired newsie with an eye patch that he was so famously named for.  "Hey Blink, whadda ya doin' 'ere?" Race replied, trying to mask his uneasiness about Blink seeing him with Bitsy.  "Well, ya left so early dis mornin' dat I'se never got da chance ta apologise for sayin'…" Blink responded when he was cut off by Race clearing his throat and motioning subtly toward Bitsy.  

Understanding what Race meant, Blink smoothly (though surprised) said, "Bitsy! It's a pleasure ta sees ya again! How ya been?"  "I've been wonderful: Medda's so good to me, I really couldn't ask for anything more," she answered, but she still seemed a little uncomfortable.  Race decided not to make anything of it as he started talking to Blink about the headlines.  They were discussing how Mr. Gallagher (the owner of Sheepshead) just bought a new two year old, dark bay colt that was supposedly the next Man-O-War and how that could throw off all the statistics, until Bitsy grabbed Race's arm and said, "Race, we need to go." Hurriedly saying goodbye to Blink, Race got up and was pulled into the crowd that had gradually been forming outside the betting office. The two of them ran through the throng and out into a shaded corner next to the stands.  

When they got there, Race stopped Bitsy and demanded an explanation.  After he was finished, she glanced around, then sighed a sigh of resignation.  Taking a deep breath, she began to recount her tale, "when I was at school, there was a girl there named Mandy. We started out as friends (me, Mandy and my other friend I've mentioned, Kit), and she even brought me to her house one weekend when everyone went home, but my uncle didn't want me to come back. But then, for some reason, we grew farther and farther apart until one day, we fought and became enemies. She was out to get me in trouble ever since that day." 

It was obvious that Race didn't understand what her story had to do with them running all around Sheepshead, so Bitsy continued, "You know Mandy, or at least, you know of her. Her full name is Amanda Gallagher." It took a second for Race to put two and two together, but it only took a moment for him to exclaim, "That's Mr. Gallagher's daughter!" Nodding, Bitsy continued, "and if she knew I was here, she would get me kicked out for good, and anyone I was with. And it just so happens, that she is who we are hiding from, because there she is." 

At this, Race looked out into the crowd and saw a girl of about sixteen with long, curly blonde hair underneath her wide-brimmed hat that matched her baby blue dress.  When he saw her, his eyes grew wide at the fear of being banned from the only place he felt was worth going.  "We'se needs ta get outta 'ere." He said as he lead her through a small passage and onto the street outside Sheepshead.  

After they were safely out, Race decided that they should go ahead to lunch as opposed to trying to sell any more papers right now.  As they were heading to Tibby's, Bitsy started to talk about things she and Kit would do to Mandy after they had become enemies. "Once, we dared her to go skinny dipping in the lake with her boyfriend, so she seduced him into doing it. As soon as they were in, we sent one of the girls to go take their clothes. The headmistress found them an hour later at lights out." Giggling to herself, "Kit and I had quite a laugh over that one, although we did feel a little sorry for her when we heard she got a month's probation after that." The two of them got a good minute's laugh out of that one, but after the laughter had died, Bitsy just walked in silence, thinking. 

After a minute, Bitsy started to share her thoughts with Race, "You know, Kit always wanted to be a dancer. And she was really good too. I wonder if she is part of a company yet." Race decided to take advantage of this openness and asked, "Why wouldn't she be one now?" To this, Bitsy replied, "Her brother never wanted her to be a dancer. He thought she needed to have a job that was 'real'. Ever since her parents died, her brother has been her guardian, and he is usually a good one, but sometimes he tries to force what he thinks is best for her. As a matter of fact, he even told her to stop being friends with me because he thought I was a bad influence. That's why I haven't heard from her, because he isn't letting her contact me. But I do know she is in Brooklyn, although that doesn't help much."

Race took a minute to digest all of this, when suddenly something occurred to him that he hadn't thought of yet.  "Actsually, dat may bes just the information we'se need. Come wit me," Race said as he turned around and started to head down the road away from Tibby's.

About fifteen minutes later, as Bitsy and Race were walking along, Bitsy glanced up from their conversation and found herself gaping up at the Brooklyn Bridge.  It was then that she realized where they were going.  Race, looked at her and saw the moment of realization on her face, and said, "Surprise. Welcomes ta Brooklyn."  "But, we'll never find her! There have to be thousands of people in Brooklyn and—" she objected, but was cut off by Race, who said, "Not so. Ya see, I got dis friend—and I'se sure he knows every goil in Brooklyn. Hell, he's prob'ly even slept wit half of 'em." Then, realizing that was not the right thing to say, Race stopped talking and let Bitsy have a moment to think silently about everything.  After a second, Race put out his arm for her and asked, "You'se ready?" "Yea, I am," she replied as she took it and arm in arm they marched across the bridge. 

When they found themselves at the docks, Bitsy wasn't sure what to think.  There were tons of boys swimming in only their long, white underwear.  She was definitely one of the few, if not the only girl around there. They all just stared as the Italian boy walked down the docks with one of the most beautiful girls they had seen in a long time.  Bitsy could feel they're eyes on her.  It was almost like there was a certain tension about this place.  Little did she know that in Brooklyn, all the boys had been hardened by the rough life they lived in the midst of gangs and robberies and rapes and even murders. As they walked, they were stopped by two boys who were acting as guards.  When questioned by them, Race spit in his hand and offered it to them, which Bitsy was sure meant the end of the both of them.  But surprisingly, the larger of the two boys then did the same and they shook hands and were allowed to enter. 

They continued on, then were fronted by another boy of about sixteen or seventeen, who, despite his seemingly young age, had a certain air about him.  He obviously had a significant amount of importance around here.  After he and Race spit and shook as Race had previously with the other boy, Race turned to Bitsy and said, "Bitsy, dis is Spot Conlon, da leada of da Brooklyn newsies." At this Bitsy turned and faced him, and proceeded to shake his hand (without the spit).  But as Race explained their situation to Spot, Bitsy couldn't help taking a closer look at him.  He looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. 

Spot and Race talked a long time.  After hearing the whole story, Spot said he had heard of a girl named Kit working at a little shop at the other end of town, but she wasn't there anymore.  At hearing this, Bitsy's heart fell.  But Spot said he could send out some scouts to try and find out what had become of her.  Then, with a yawn, Bitsy thanked him, and at the same time realized how tired she was.  It wasn't till then that they realized how late it was getting.  Spot said they could stay in Brooklyn as long as the needed to, and that he would find them beds at the Brooklyn lodging house.  They gladly accepted the offer.

After entering the lodging house, Spot talked to the manager for a minute.  Then he came back to them and said they could use one of the small private rooms for a while.  After getting washed up and ready for bed, Race laid down in the top bunk and Bitsy took the bottom.  She couldn't sleep though.  She had to find out more about Spot.  So she quietly got up, saw that Race was asleep and snuck out of the room. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hope you all liked that chapter!!! If you want to know what happens with Bitsy and Race and Spot and all of the others, PLEASE REVIEW!! They were nice enough to go off strike and let me put up this chapter, but I don't know if they'll be as lenient on the 4th. Can't wait to hear from you!!! 


	4. Brooklyn Temptation

Wow! This must be a record: two chapters up within a day hours eachother!! Hey you all, I hope you liked chapter three enough to read this one!!! (which you probably did if you are reading this right now). And I guess I can forgive you all for not reviewing chapter 3 since I didn't give you very long.  I hope I've kept your interest so far, because this is where it starts to get interesting.  

Ok, now for a couple of shout outs to everyone who's reviewed so far:

Patch: Hey girl! I know I keep saying that Kit will come, but I swear she will be here within the next few chapters!! Other things just keep coming up, ya know how it is [winks].  But seriously, any day now. 

Daveydearest: I'm so glad you like it J. But we are still waiting for you to write your own!! Jk. Cheers to my most loyal reviewer! You and Angel are tied for the most reviews, so keep them coming! The winner gets a kiss from the newsies of her choice! (Now come on, who can resist that one??). 

Crutchie: Now, ya see, this is how it works: I write a story (a brilliant, genius inspired one. Jk) and you once again try to beat me. But you know its of no avail. I will triumph!!! [laughs evily] muahahaha!! COME ON YOU OTHER REVIEWERS!!  You know that you want me to win!! So bring on the reviews! Lets show this Crutchie whose boss!

Angel: I'm so glad you like it! Now, hopefully you read what I said to Daveydearest: I've got connections and I can get the reviewer with the most reviews a kiss from the newsie of their choice-- you can't pass that up! So keep them coming J.

Kaylee: Thanks for reviewing!!! I'm glad you like my writing style, but I'm terribly sorry that I have to steal Race from you.  Hopefully you can forgive me and keep reading.

Lanen: Yay! I'm glad you are reading my fic. I hope I can keep you interested enough to keep reading!

Ok, now that I have thoroughly bored you with my shout outs, I believe I will let you read the story.

            By the way ----%% means everything in between those signs is a flashback. And _italics_ are thoughts.

            Chapter 4:

            Race was walking through Central Park, papers in hand. As he walked, he couldn't help but imagine that Bitsy was with him, strolling along while he told her anecdotes about life as a Manhattan newsie.  But she wasn't really there. _Where is she?_ he wondered.  He hadn't seen her all day, which was unusual because lately they had been spending every waking hour together.  Then he remembered: she had asked him to meet her over by the fountain today.  So that's where he headed, his pace increasing with every step out of anticipation.  As he turned the last corner, his heart fell as Bitsy gradually came into view.  She was not alone.  She and someone else were sitting on the grass, laughing together, when she leaned in and kissed him.  At this, Race ran up with a new found fury and tore the boy away from her.  Race only managed to choke out a betrayed gasp when he found himself face to face with—

            "SPOT!!" Race cried as he sat up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat.  _Where am I?_ he thought to himself, when everything that happened yesterday began to come back to him.  _Dat's right, I'se in Brooklyn. I hopes I didn't wakes up Bitsy_, he thought as he slowly slid out of the top bunk to check on Bitsy.  But Bitsy wasn't there. At the sight of her empty bed, Race got nervous.  So he quietly opened the door and snuck out into the dark hallway.  He decided to head down toward the lobby to look for her, hoping that he was right.  

As he came through the doorway, he saw her delicate figure curled up on the worn, faded couch.  Smiling, he approached her and, not wanting to disturb her, but feeling as though a bed might be more comfortable, he gently lifted her up and carried her back down the hallway and into their room.  As he set her softly on the bottom bunk, she woke up out of her deep sleep just enough to look up at him and smile subtly before closing her eyes again. 

            The next morning, Race woke up to see that Bitsy was already awake and out of bed.  After washing up and getting dressed, Race walked down the hallway and into the lobby where he had found Bitsy just hours earlier.  It was nearly empty, and Race assumed that all the newsies had already gotten their papers and begun selling.  Race decided to go take a look around the docks and see if Bitsy was there.  

            As he stepped out into the fresh morning air, Race couldn't help but notice that everything was surprisingly quite.  There weren't any boys diving into the river or smoking cigars while leaning on cargo boxes.  Then he spotted her.  She was sitting on the edge of the dock, looking out onto the river.  As he approached her, a board creaked, she turned with a start, but when she saw who it was, she smiled.  He was the one person she felt wasn't looking at her as a prize to be won.  _Unlike Spot,_ she thought to herself.  But she was being unfair to him: he wasn't a bad guy, he just thought of all girls as potential one-night stands.  Then the scene from last night began to play in her head:

            ----------%%

_Good, Race is asleep,_ Bitsy thought to herself as she climbed out of bed and snuck out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.  _I have to figure out where I know Spot from.  If only I could just remember…,_ she said to herself as she crept down the hallway and into the lobby.  As she entered the lobby, she saw Spot sitting on a faded brown couch, seemingly deep in thought.  As she approached him, she cleared her throat to announce her presence.  

Spot looked up, surprised to see that Bitsy wasn't asleep.  It was obvious that she wanted to talk to him, so he motioned her outside and onto a bench so as to not disturb the sleeping newsies inside.  

_How am I going to do this?_ Bitsy wondered, wanting to get information that could spur her memory, but not seem as though that was her purpose.  So she decided to just start some conversation which would hopefully lead to his past.  "I hope I'm not keeping you from sleeping," she said, hoping this would get Spot talking so she wouldn't have to pry as much. 

_Ha, like I'se go ta sleep dis early!_ Spot thought to himself as responded, "No, I'se gunna be awake for anudder hour at least.  But I'se curious, whadda ya see ins 'im?"

_What on earth is he talking about??_ Bitsy wondered, thinking to herself,  _Him? Who… oh!_.  "Oh, no. Race and I aren't together. He is just a good friend of mine and he is helping me find a girl that I was friends with before she came here. Or, supposedly came here," Bitsy replied, surprised that Spot would think that she and Race were together. But that comment spurred some doubts, _Well, are we just friends?._  But her thoughts were cut short by Spot.

"Ya know, if Race isn't you'se type, I'se may know someone who is," Spot whispered as he slowly leaned in and kissed her.  _I'se wonda why da hell Race hasn't taken advantage of dis opportunity yet! She is one a da most beautiful goils I'se eva seen!! I'll bet she ain't bad in bed neida. But if she ain't his, den she's unclaimed territory,_ Spot thought to himself as he slowly began to make his move.  She didn't pull away, so he took that to mean he could keep going.

_Why not,_ thought Bitsy. _Race and I aren't officially anything. Hell, I don't even know if he wants to be anything,_ she was silently debating as Spot began to kiss her more and more passionately.  _And it's not like I'm a stranger to one-night stands- and Spot obviously doesn't want a relationship,_ she thought, trying to convince herself that this was alright.  But then an image of the way Race had looked when they first met- so utterly stunned by admiration- came up in Bitsy's mind.  The thought of that look stabbed though her when she realized what she was about to do.  

"I can't," Spot heard Bitsy say while he took a quick breath and was about to go in for more.  At this, he stopped, sat back and bit and looked at her.  "It's Race, ain't it?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.  She nodded.  "Well, we'se can just talks if ya want," he said with a smile, half joking.  But Bitsy agreed, so Spot decided to tell her a bit about his past.  

He began with a joking air of refinement, "Well, let's see. I'se was born a rich scab ta a rich moda and foda…," then seeing she was serious, he started over. "No, I'se lied. Me moda and foda wasn't poor, but dey wasn't rich neida. We'se wa pretty happy, till me foda gots sick and died. Me moda was heartbroken, and couldn'st woik, so I'se offad ta get a job as a newie. I'se supported us, barely, but it was enough ta get by on. Me moda, she neva recovad from da sadness 'dough, and a couples a years ago she died-" Here he stopped and looked down at Bitsy, who was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder, and was amused to see that she had already fallen asleep. So, not wanting to leave her out in the cold or disturb Race by walking into his room, he picked Bitsy up and carried her into the lobby and laid her down on the couch. Then, after one final look at the girl who had resisted his charms, he walked up to the main bunkroom. 

-----%%

As Race got within feet of her, Bitsy jumped up and hugged him.  At this, Race was a little surprised, though pleased and he hugged back.  "What was dat for?" he asked with a little laugh, and she replied as she held her arms around his neck, "Just for being you." And Race, having recovered from his surprise, decided he liked this change that had come over her and to go with the mood.  As he slid his hands around her waist, he jokingly stated, "Well den, I'se must 'ave just fallen inta a little bit of luck 'ere."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hopefully you all liked it. But don't worry, there is still more conflict and fun stuff to come (don't think that everything is just Peachy-Keen yet!). Please review, I really want to know what you are thinking, and hopefully that will help me with the next chapter so I can get it up sooner! Can't wait to hear from you! – Racesgurl


	5. A Secret Threat In Brooklyn

Yay, I'm glad you all want more J. But I am waiting for more reviews [hint hint, cough cough] so bring them on! Here are some shout outs to my new reviewers:

Madeleine: Hey! I'm so glad you've started reading my story and like it J. I have yet to read yours, but I promise I will as soon as I get a chance!

Chronicles Bailey: Yay! Another request for more chapters!! Fine, I guess I have to oblige. Here is the next chapter you were asking for! And if there are any things you would like to see happen later in the story, please tell me and I will consider it… I'm looking for input you all!! (this goes for all of you reviewers!!)

Once again, ---%% means it's a flashback and italics mean a thought.

**Chapter 5:**

As Bitsy and Race stood in their embrace, playfully glancing at one another, Bitsy couldn't help thinking, _I can't believe I've finally given in… I LIKE him. Not just like, but really LIKE! And for once, I like someone who is more than street scum, unlike every other guy I've been with. Oh, Medda will be so happy… _

At this thought she suddenly exclaimed, "Medda!"  Race looked at her curiously as he asked, "What 'bouts her?"  "I have to perform for her tomorrow and I completely forgot to tell her where I was going and she has no idea where I am not and…" Bitsy explained all in one breath.  As she frantically tried to pull away from Race, she continued, "We need to go back right now: she must be so worried!"  Then, as Race began to protest, she looked up at him pleadingly with her deep green eyes.  _Gosh, I'se neva realized how da sun can make dem shimma wit a hint a gold… _Race thought to himself as he gave in, saying, "Hell, I'se can't refuse such a look. But we'se betta see Spot foist and tell 'im we'se goin'."  So the two of them headed off to Spot's private room, hoping he hadn't left to sell his papers yet.

When they got to the hall leading to Spot's room, Race told Bitsy she could wait in the lobby if she wanted.  Bitsy accepted his offer, not eager to see Spot so soon after last night.  As Race came to the door of Spot's room, he heard some rustling and took that to mean that the Brooklyn leader was there.  As he opened the door, he heard Spot exclaim in his usual cool and calm, yet obviously frustrated tone, "Don't you'se eva knock?" A moment after he heard that, he saw why Spot would dislike being interrupted.  Race found himself in the presence of Spot sitting on his bed next to a blonde girl, who happened to have her dress half unbuttoned.  

_Shit!_ thought Race, _I'se gone and walked in on's Spot makin' out wit a goil he obviously was 'bout ta sleep wit. Just great! _But to his surprise, at seeing who it was that had interrupted him, Spot said with a completely different tone, "Oh… sorry Race, I tought you was one of me boys."  Race, relieved that Spot wasn't holding this against him, courteously tipped his hat to the girl on the bed.  

After doing so, he looked up at the girl, who was now standing up so as to properly introduce herself.  The blonde obviously came from a higher class than the infamous Brooklyn leader, for as she curtsied, she had a most elegant air about her and the dress that Spot had been so eager to remove was of higher quality than anyone Race new could easily afford.  Spot began to introduce her, saying, "Dis, me dear, is Racetrack Higgins, but we'se all call 'em Race.  Race, dis lovely lady ova 'ere is—" But he was cut off by a gasp from the doorway, "Mandy."

_I better go see if Race is almost ready to go. Medda must be so worried! _Bitsy thought as she headed down the hallway that Race had gone down about five minutes earlier.  As she approached the open doorway, she could hear Spot suavely introducing someone to Race.  _I guess now was a bad time to come. He must have a girl in there with him. _But as she turned to go into the room, she came to a stop and gasped, "Mandy." All of a sudden the memory of a small moment of her graduation came back to her:

----%%

"Amanda Grace Gallagher." _Great, time for the grand snob to get her diploma. Hooray! _Bitsy thought as she sat with the other graduates, waiting for her name to be called.  As the girl walked across the stage to receive her diploma, Bitsy couldn't help noticing how she walked differently than everyone else.  _"Look at me, I'm so special"_ she thought, silently mimicking the graduate.  

After Amanda had shaken hands with the Headmistress, Bitsy noticed something that suddenly intrigued her.  Mandy had, while walking off the stage, subtly waved at someone in the crowd.  _But it wasn't to her parents.  _Her parents were sitting dead center, and she had waved off to the side.  Curious, Bitsy glanced in the direction she had waved and there saw the person that waved was aimed at.  He was a handsome boy of about sixteen, with blonde hair and a cap on.  But he wasn't dressed like everyone else there.  _He must be one of the locals,_ Bitsy decided he brushed the thought aside. _Another boy to have fallen for the rich Amanda Gallagher._

----%% 

It all made sense now.  Spot was the boy she had seen at graduation.  Amanda must have actually kept him around for a while, for it had been at least a month since graduation.  _Just great_, Bitsy thought, and Mandy obviously was just as pleased to see her.  "Well," Bitsy said quickly as she decided to take control of the situation, "Race and I have to be going. Too bad you couldn't help us Spot, but thanks for the effort." 

As she began to walk out the door, she felt a hand on her arm.  She stopped, and turning around, she saw it was Spot.  She looked at him questioningly as he started, "Actually, one of me boys just cames back wit news today. I'se was about ta come and tell ya, but 'pparently Kit ain't long gone. Me boy said dat she just left 'bout a week ago. Chances are she's still in New Yawk."

After looking at him a moment, Bitsy slowly replied, "Thank you Spot. But I think there is just as good a chance of finding her in Manhattan as there is here, so I really must go." As she said the last part, she glanced at Mandy, who was standing speechless, still stunned and furious about having her least favorite person be acquainted with (who knows how well) her boyfriend.

Bitsy politely curtsied to Mandy as she left the room, hoping that she wouldn't get any trouble from her if she left now and was never seen by her again.  As she and Race left the lodging house, Bitsy commented, "That was a close call, Race. We need to be more careful now that she is around. She is not a good person to get on the bad side of, and I'm already on it." Race nodded in agreement as the two of them began walking hand in hand back to Manhattan, both wondering what all these new discoveries may lead to. 

***Thanks reviewers!! Although I am rather disappointed… I've been getting very few reviews lately and me and the gang are starting to feel very unloved. So please review!! Make me feel like a I have purpose!! All it takes is a little click on the purple button… you know you want to. But thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!


	6. Jack's Gift

Hey you all!! I'se so happy, you'se are back!! The gang and I feel much more loved now. The reviewing was quite impressive last time, keep up the good work! I feel… inspired again *she says as she strikes a dramatic pose^.  

Sorry I've taken so long to write this chapter… I've been hit with the latest bug going around: lovesickness. So I've been trying to get this guy to like me and its been taking up a lot of time and energy, you all know how that is [wink wink]. Yea, Patch, you know all about that… haha, Snipeshooter and Pretty Boy! So I hope you all can forgive me. Now to the shout outs.

Shout outs!

            Kaylee: Nice ta hear from you again! Race missed you… now, you don't want to break the poor guy's heart do ya?

Angel: You're back!! Yay! Keep reviewing and I'll work on that kiss for ya, although that may be a little difficult to do with Blink… hehe, but I'd give things away if I said anymore, so I'll stop. But I may be able to sneak one in for ya. Or, if you have a second favorite I can work on that one instead (although if the chance arises with Blink, I will definitely give it to you!). And just because a newsie is taken currently *Jack-cough-cough^, that doesn't meant that they will be taken for the rest of the story. By the way, right now I don't need any girl characters, but I may—i.e. probably will-- (I'm still not sure where I'm going with this except for the next few chapters), so if (or when) I come to that point I'll definitely email you and see if I can get the info I need to put you in! 

            Morning Dew: I'm glad you like my story! And I'm glad you like Spot: I was having a lot of fun working on his character… actually, your portrayal of him in "Just a Little Bet" helped influence it. So, thanks! Hope you like the rest of the story!!

Note to readers: Just to clarify things that may not have been clear in chapter 5, Spot is going out with Mandy, but that is in Spot's way of going out (I know I had some of you worried).  She is technically 'his girl', but that doesn't mean he only hooks up with her. She's just his 'main' girl.  Hey, after all, he is the player we all know and love, isn't he?

Here is a chapter for all of you Jack lovers out there!! I think the next one will be focused on him too.

            Chapter 6:

            _Ugh!_ Jack thought to himself as he slowly became conscious of the sun steadily grew stronger. _You'se would tink dat da sun would have enough respect for a woikin' newsie ta rise a little later!_ He started to get up, when all of a sudden he remembered, _Today is Sarah's boithday! I completely foigots! _With that he rushed into the washroom, took a quick shower, got dressed and ran downstairs before most of the other newsies were even awake.

            Once on the street, Jack paused as he thought of what to get her. After a moment he knew. At that, he dashed back inside and was back on the street in a second. But then he was holding a piece of paper in his hand. 

            _She's gunna love it! _He thought as he dashed down the street and around the corner. About a half an hour later, he came back around that same corner, with a wrapped present in hand. He walked briskly past the Lodging House and continued down the street.

            A couple of minutes later, he found himself outside of a quaint little seamstress shop. "Miss Malloy's Seamstresses," read the elegant sign that hung outside the window of the small building. _Well, hopefully, Miss Malloy wont minds me stoppin' by…_ Jack thought as he entered the doorway of the shop, still clutching the brightly wrapped package. 

            "Jack!" called a voice from inside the shop. That voice belonged to Sarah, David's sister, who also happened to be Jack's girlfriend. "Heya Sarah… happy boithday!!" Jack responded as he ran up and hugged her. After their hug, he handed her the box. "Jack, you shouldn't have," Sarah said as she gently opened the wrapping paper, reveling a brown box. After she opened the side of the box, she slowly pulled out what seemed to be a picture frame. But the real gift was what was in that frame. 

            "Oh Jack…" was all she could say. Jack, however, felt he had to explain it, "It's the picture Denton tooks of us during da rally." Sure enough, it was a picture of Sarah and Jack, dressed to the nines, at Irving Hall. 

"That's so sweet!!" said another voice, unfamiliar to Jack. "Oh Jack, let me introduce my new fellow seamstress, Katherine," Sarah said as Jack looked up to see a girl in a humble white shirt and light pink skirt. As she curtsied, she corrected Sarah, "Actually, everyone calls me Kit."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sorry this chapter is so short! I've had no time lately, but I had to get Kit into the picture. I promise more is on the way soon!!! Please review (even if there isn't all that much to review… it will help inspire me to write faster). 


	7. Poor Skittery

            Hey everyone!! Thanks for reviewing… I hope all of you Jack fans are enjoying this. I know this chapter is kind of short, but I really haven't had much time to write lately, and I just wanted to give you all something to keep you interested. I promise I'll get more up soon!

            Shout outs:

            Daveydearest: Yea, you know who Kit is… hehe. But I'm going to try to get Davey involved too soon, just give me time! YAY!! I know you're happy now. I'll write more soon, I promise. And I LOVE your story!! Keep writing!!

            Madeleine: I know you are loving these Jack chapters! Don't worry, he'll be in it a lot for a while. Keep reviewing!

            Lucky: Yay! I'm glad you like my story! And yes, it is a bit of a twist… I was proud of that [smiles proudly]. Keep reading!

            Patch: They WILL get the messege!! Maybe… Oh its hard to write when you are "preoccupied," isn't it? But I'm glad you're liking Kit. Here's more!

            Morning Dew: I'll have to read Angel's story when it gets up! I think Spot is my second favorite newsie… Yea, he is. I'm glad you like that "sun" line! I was very proud of it (a very 'Jack' thing to say, don't you think?). Keep reviewing!!

            Chapter 7:

"Nice ta meet ya Kit. Jack Kelly here," Jack said after being introduced to Sarah's new friend. "Ah, yes… Sarah has told me a lot about you. Apparently you are quite the romantic one, as your gift seems to confirm," the outgoing brunette responded, amused at Jack's expression after hearing this. 

"Hey, you'se know… tomorra me and Sarah, well we'se goin' ta a show at Medda's…" he started. "Medda's?" she interrupted. "Yea, it's a theatre 'round here, and I knows da owna, so she invites us sometimes ta see da shows," he explained. 

"But anyways," he continued, "You'se could come if ya want… I mean, I'se can get one of me boys ta take ya." "That would be great," she replied, "I've been wanting to get to know some more people around here… Miss Molloy practically never lets me out of this shop!" She added the last part good-humoredly as a woman of about thirty passed through the room. 

"I would let you out if you would ever finish you're work. You're brother will never forgive me if I let you get away with frolicking all day," the lady responded light heartedly. "Can I go? Please Miss Molloy… I promise I'll work ever so hard before then to make up for it," Kit pleaded until Miss Molloy gave in.

 "Alright, because Sarah is going and I know she will keep an eye on you," Miss Molloy responded with a smile. "Thank you!" Kit called through the door as Miss Molloy made her way out and down the street.

"Ok, well, one of me boys will comes wit me ta pick you'se and Sarah up tomorra night," Jack concluded as he kissed Sarah on the cheek and headed to the door. "And don't worry… I'll pick one you'se'll like," he said with a wink as he walked through the doorway and out of sight. 

As Jack headed toward Tibby's, he thought about which of his newsies would be the best for Kit. While he was walking, Jack noticed a figure sitting on a stoop slouched over, obviously feeling down on his luck.  "Heya Skittery, how's ya day beens?" Jack asked the fellow newsie in an effort to cheer up his constantly depressed friend. _Not anudder goil… _Jack thought to himself, waiting for Skittery to begin his tragic tale of the day. 

But before the boy could respond, they were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey Jack," called a younger newsie as he headed to the two older boys. "Heya Snipeshooter, how's it rollin'?" Jack replied before turning back to Skittery. "Actually, I'se was comin' ta tell ya dat me sista's in town, and I'se was wonderin' if she could stay at da lodgin' house," the boy asked, although it was more of a demand then a question, because this was one newsie who took what he wanted whether he had the right to or not. 

The boy continued on without listening for Jack's answer. "Heya Skit, whadda ya think o' her? Yea Jack, Skits here met her 'bout an hour ago. She didn'ts take too kindly ta him, if ya know what I means," Snipeshooter managed to say before being shooed away by Jack. 

_So dats what all dis is about, _Jack though, _I knew it was some goil! Great, its gunna take 'im a week ta get ova dis one… or maybe…_ Jack suddenly knew what to do to get Skittery's mind off Snipeshooter's sister. 

"Heya Skit, I knows you'se upset and all, but I was wonderin' if ya could do me a favor. See, Sarah has dis new friend, and I'se invited 'er ta Medda's tomorra and well… I'se needs someone ta take her. Whadda ya say? For me?" Jack asked pleadingly. 

After a moment of consideration, Skittery agreed, "Sure Jack, but ONLY because you'se wants me to. I probably won't like da goil." At this Jack just rolled his eyes and playfully punched Skittery in the arm and replied, "Whateva Skit. So we'se pickin' dem up tomorra night before da show." Then the two boys walked off together down the cobblestone street toward Tibby's.


	8. It's a Date

Hey everyone!! Sorry the update took so long: I had a minor case of writer's block. But now that I'm back, I hope you are too! And just like usual, I don't own any of the people from the movie, but the rest are mine. Sorry, I don't really have time to do shout outs, but I promise I'll do plenty next chapter! Ok, this chapter is pretty predictable, but its necessary, so read! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 8:

"Haha, yea, I'se say she's pretty. Listen Skit, you ain't got nuthin ta worry 'bout," Jack said when questioned later at Tibby's about Kit. Skittery was obviously interested, but tried to cover it up, "well, since I'se got ta be seen in public wit dis goil I just wanted ta make sure dat I'se not gunna be embarrassed or nuthin." Jack tried to hide his laugh and responded, "'course ya are. Listen fellas, we'se gots ta be getting da evening addition out while dere's still some ta get." So all of the newsies headed out to start selling again. 

On the street outside of Tibby's, Jack and Skittery were walking towards the distribution office when Jack heard someone call his name. The two turned around to see Snipeshooter running up. "Hey Snipe, whats da hurry?" Jack asked as the younger boy stopped to catch his breath. "Jack… ya know how I'se was telling ya 'bout my sister? Well…" the boy said hurriedly before being cut off by a girl who seemed to have appeared out of thin air. 

"You must be Jack," she stated without smiling, before continuing on, "Listen, I'm looking for a place to stay and Matthew here said I could stay in the lodging house. I will only be here for a couple days and then I'll be back off to Boston." Skittery had shrunk back to a stoop and was sitting, avoiding eye contact with the girl. Jack was taken back by the frankness and seriousness she had, but he managed to reply, "sure, no problem." The girl shook his hand and turned to walk away. 

After she had taken a few steps, Jack suddenly called out, "wait!" When she had turned to look at him, he continued, "well, if you'se gunna be stayin wit us, we should probably know your name…" She looked at him for a few seconds, seemingly thinking about what to do, before she responded, "Amy," and turned around and walked away with Snipeshooter.

"Well Skit, I see what ya mean: she's cold as ice," Jack said before helping Skittery up and heading to the distribution office.

-------- Next Day-------

Knock, knock, knock.  _Ugh, what time is it? _Knock, knock, knock. "Go away…" Kit muttered to herself as she slowly became aware of her surroundings after a peaceful night's sleep. "Kit! Get up!" Sarah called from outside her door. "We need to find a dress for you to wear tonight!" At that Kit remembered yesterday's introduction to Jack, as well as his promise to find an escort for her tonight. She jumped out of bed and opened the door and, much to Sarah's surprise, proceeded to get dressed in what seemed only a second. "Well, aren't we excited…?" Sarah inquired. At this Kit replied, "Well, I haven't gone out since before I graduated! If you were me, wouldn't you be excited too?" So they headed downstairs to the shop in search of a dress. 

After searching through the workroom closet (where Miss Molloy put dresses that people ordered but decided not to buy… trash to those, but to two teenage girls looking for a party dress… a gold mine!), Sarah suddenly exclaimed, "Kit, Look at this." 

Kit glanced over, expecting it to be horribly ugly (knowing Sarah's taste in clothes…), but instead saw a gorgeous dark red dress. "Oh my gosh!" was all she could say, until Sarah pushed her into the dressing room and forced her to put it on. "A perfect fit," Sarah said triumphantly when Kit came back out. Then they hurried to show Miss Molloy their new find.

-~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------~~~~~~~~~

            "So Blink, ya found a date ta Medda's tonight?" Jack inquired as he shaved. Most of the newsies were in the washroom, cleaning up for a hot date that they were about to embark on. "Naw… I'se thought I would go alone tonight…" Blink answered casually while towel drying his hair. Jack, however, knew better and he pointed it out by saying, "Ya couldsn't get a date! Ha! Blink couldn't get a goil!! Blink, dat's gotta be a foist…"

But Blink had to save his reputation, so he countered it with, "I'se coulda gotten one if I wanted. I just wanted to keep my options open, if ya know what I mean." Jack just laughed and pointed out, "well, if you'se want ta get a last minute date, I'se bet Snipeshoota's sister ain't got a date yet." At that, Blink started laughing too, "she's something, ain't she? Not a pleasant bone in 'er body." And then the boys were ready, so Jack and Skittery headed to Miss Molloy's hat shop to pick up the girls. 

~~~~~~~~---------~~~~~~~~~~

            "Oh, they should be here any minute! Hurry Kit!" Sarah exclaimed as Kit decided to reapply her makeup. Kit sighed and replied, "Sarah, calm down. They can wait," she said seriously, before laughing and saying, "It will just make them more eager to see us!" She and Sarah laughed for a minute, but then they heard a knock on the door. \

            Miss Molloy popped her head into the room. "Girls, Jack and his friend are here. Do hurry, you don't want to keep them waiting," she said sternly before hurrying back downstairs. 

            Kit and Sarah took one last look in the mirror, grabbed their handbags and headed eagerly downstairs. In the shop, Kit and Sarah found the boys standing, talking to Miss Molloy. Upon their entrance, Jack turned around and walked over to Sarah. After kissing her hand, he introduced his friend, "Kit, Sarah… dis 'ere is Skittery." Kit smiled and curtsied and Skittery offered his arm. Then the two couples walked out the door and off to Irving Hall.


	9. Chance Meetings

Yay! Things finally start happening again!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter… I've been prepping you all since chapter 1 for this. Ok, time for some long awaited shoutouts:

Angel: The guys are sooo glad you'se is back! Hmm… you like Skit, eh? Interesting… Nice try on the Kit being Snipe's sister. It was a good guess, but not quite right. But yes, I have many plans for Amy (muahahaha. *Evil Smile*). Keep reviewing!

Alisia: Thanks for reviewing! I figured I would honor your request as I'm sure you don't want to have to write the rest for me. Enjoy!

Morning Dew: I need to rent American Psycho… but I did rent Sgt. Bilko yesterday and, as all of Max Casella's fans know, Max is in it. Once again he plays the "smart-mouthed Italian." I guess he just fits the part! Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

Everyone else: I'm glad you like it! Please keep reviewing: it means a whole lot to me! Enjoy!

Chapter 9:

"Race! Just go!" Bitsy urged, but Race protested. "Bitsy, I wanna stay back 'ere wit you," Race pleaded with a sad-puppy face. _Oh, he's so cute when he does that! _Bitsy thought, but decided not to give in. 

She said sternly, "Race, go… the other newsies are here. They are going to wonder what's holding the show up. Anyway, you wouldn't want to see my dress before hand: its supposed to be a surprise. So go, so I can get dressed!" Race reluctantly agreed and headed out into the theatre. 

            "Bitsy! Get dressed! You only have ten minutes to get ready and warm up!" Medda said as she came through the door. "Medda! Don't worry, I'll be ready," Bitsy assured her as she put on more mascara. 

Out in the theatre, newsies from all over were gathering. Kit noticed this as she and Skittery walked in behind Sarah and Jack. Jack led them all to his usual table; the one that the picture of him and Sarah had been taken. 

Having sat down, Kit started to look over the theatre. _It's not like Skittery is proving to be great company…_ she thought, glancing over at the depressed newsie. _What have I gotten myself into…_ but her thoughts were interrupted by something she saw. That something was another newsie, a blonde. But his hair wasn't his most interesting attribute. _I wonder why he has an eye patch, _she thought, intrigued by this new face. 

Her thoughts were once again interrupted as Skittery asked if she would like a drink. "Oh, no thank you," she responded, eager to go back to admiring this mystery newsie. But when she looked back, he was gone. Disappointed, she excused herself and headed toward the restrooms. 

She was so busy looking for the mystery newsie that she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't  looking where I was going…"she started, but the boy she had collided with interrupted her. "No, no… it's all my fault. But we'se shouldn't fight ova dat. I don't believe we'se met. I'se Racetrack Higgins, but you'se can call me Race," the boy said amiably. 

Kit responded, "I'm Katherine, but you can call me…" but Race stopped her and said curiously, "Who are ya 'ere wit? I don't think I'se eva seen you'se around before." Kit smiled and said, "Skittery. Jack and Sarah set us up." Race rolled his eyes and replied, "Well, no wonda you'se are walkin' around by yourself. Talkin' ta d'at kid's 'bout as fun as talkin' ta a rock. Always 'glum and dumb,' ya know?" 

Kit laughed and nodded in agreement, thinking, _This guy's cute! And hilarious at that. Gosh, Bitsy would LOVE him… _But then her train of thought was broken by the sight of the mystery newsie. Race noticed that something had caught her eye and followed her gaze.

"So… you'se got a thing for Blink, eh?" Race asked, already knowing the answer. "Blink? Is that his name?" she asked eagerly. Race, thoroughly amused by her eagerness, chuckled and responded, "Yea, Kid Blink, but most of us just call 'im Blink. You didns't even know 'is name?" Kit, embarrassed by someone discovering her crush, timidly replied, "Well, we haven't exactly met…" 

At this, Race let out a loud laugh. Then, seeing she was serious about this, he smiled and said, "Go talk to 'im." Kit, surprised at this blunt response, exclaimed, "What? I don't even know him! I can't just talk to him!" So Race, seeing she was terrified of going on her own, took her by the arm and led her over to where Blink was standing. 

"Heya Blink. Listen, I'se would like ya ta meet a friend of mine," Race started and then nodded at Kit, cuing her to introduce herself. Seeing she was too scared, Race began, "D'is Blink, is me good friend Katherine. But I better be going." And with that, Race walked off to his table. 

"Nice ta meet you'se, Katherine," Blink said with a small bow. "Actually, everyone calls me Kit," she timidly corrected. "Kit," he repeated with a smile, "gorgeous name." 

Just then, the lights began to dim, so Blink silently led Kit over to a near table so they could watch the performance. Medda came out on stage in a long purple dress and started a peppy rendition of _High Times, Hard Times _(one of the newsies favorites). Everyone who knew the song sang along. 

Then, after the song finished, Medda went offstage and the stage lights went black. A dark figure could be seen slowly walking out on stage. The lights began to come up slowly with the start of the music. Then, when the lights were high enough to see the girl onstage, a whisper, heard by none, broke the melodic playing of the music. Kit, stunned, could only whisper, "Bitsy."


End file.
